


The Mage: One Piece Medieval AU - Roronoa Zoro/OC

by pettricchor



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, hahahahaha, here you are, it is a character/oc fic, mages and shit, oc is called Faith, will probably add more tags as and when I remember them, you want a silly knight au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettricchor/pseuds/pettricchor
Summary: Mages are a dead breed. The King had ordered their demise years prior to the events set in our tale. However, a Mage has made an appearance, and the Kingdom's truths are starting crumble.Who is this Mage? What is her motivation?Read on, my friend, and find out.





	1. Unknown Entity

It took them days to finally arrive at their destination. As their steed trotted into the village, the night laden with heavy thundering clouds, the young hooded figure began to guide their horse over to the tavern. A soft orange glow traipsed past the glass windows and out onto the street, offering marginal light to passers-by. Any person still trudging through the mud at the late hours would most likely be drunk or in search of a maiden or two – maybe even the brothel. This figure watched as burly, intoxicated men stumbled about in the drizzle, the fine droplets of rain collecting in their beards and hair. 

Vikings were about, and the figure knew that they should keep their distance. They were not arriving to engage in a fight. From under the hood, which swooped low over the features of this petite figure, eyes washed over the surroundings, ever-wary. Water dripped from the edges of the hood, and the figure was damp – nothing they couldn’t stand.   
As they arrived at the tavern, men and women barging out of the way of the horse, they began to rise, swinging a leg over to slide from the saddle. Their cape whipped about them, and they were quick to tug the hem of it around them, hiding the hilt of a very pristine looking dagger. It was tucked snuggly away at their lower back, ready in case they needed it. Upon their back was a long bow, with a holster for their arrows. They were expertly crafted, straight and the feathers were a sharp raven black. 

This body took a hold of the reins, delicate gloved hand reaching out to stroke the nose of their partner, soft tones praising it for its work. Then, the person tied the reins to the fence outside the tavern, leaving the steed by the feeding buckets. Hopefully it would at least feed, even though the figure had been unable to get it to some sort of shelter. The village didn’t seem like it had any sort of stables. 

Treading through the slough, this figure moved to the tavern door, ignoring impotent drunkards that chorused about their callous fist fights, hoping to puff their hairy chests in pride and enlarge their egos more than any other man could. It was a futile attempt at appearing masterfully in the art of war, but the figure supposed that they did what they could with the life handed to them. Not all were Noble. 

Pushing past the taller brutes, their tankers sloshing beer all over the already marshy ground, the body moved through the tavern door, after one particularly loud slob yanked it open. They had manoeuvred around the tall stumbling man, sneaking into the warmth of the tavern. The sound of the place grew tenfold and, not surprised by this, the figure darted about the fumbling groups of men and women; all were drinking or hoping to take a gent home and earn some keep. It was a pity, the figure proposed to themselves inwardly, that some were forced to live a life such as this. 

They came to stop by the bar, the thick built innkeeper looking over his bulbous nose at them. With one eye squinting at them, the innkeeper snorted, spitting whatever he had collected into his throat into a bucket by his feet. The figure remained silent, but disgusted.   
“What can I get you?” the innkeeper asked, lazily, as he grabbed a dirty tanker and started to wipe it out with a just-as-dirty cloth. The figure raised their gloved hand, hood still obscuring their features from onlookers. They spoke calmly, “I am not here to pass my time. I am waiting.” 

“Right, well, that’s gonner be a problem. Ya see, we 'ere must accept folks that're willin' to drink a few. Anyone not willin're asked to leave.” He drawled, tone gruff. The figure’s head tilted to the side, questioningly, and they hummed, “I suppose you are to throw me out, then.” 

“Yup, now I’ll give you, kind sir, a chance to keep yer dignity. Stand up and go, and I won’t have to kick ya out with me boot,” he offered, thick, sausage-like hands splayed out on the bar. The body nodded, head turning at the sound of the tavern door opening. Their body was still, calm, and not readying to move.   
“Being that you have been so polite, I am going to offer you the same courtesy,” they started, shifted their weight from one foot to the other. They were unafraid of the busting man before them, his body twice the size in both length and width. They continued, “I am unable to leave this place, your place, as I am waiting. If I were to leave now, my efforts to arrive here would have been for naught. So, although I am unwilling to purchase what you pass off as ale, I will not be following your unspoken rule of ‘buy or leave’. Good night to you, sir, it seems you have some more customers to be dealing with.” 

The innkeeper’s face contorted with rage, cheeks and nose going purple from the lack of breathing he was doing. The figure bowed their head and began to shift down the bar.   
In the corner, an unruly but chivalrous group of Knights were sat around a table, ale-filled tankers in their hands, clinking together as they spoke of their daily goings-on. The figure attuned themselves to this conversation, head tilting to the side as they hovered. It seemed that they felt eyes on their back, but they simply nodded once, before disappearing into a crowd of men huddling around two women. 

The innkeeper was left to splutter and spit, hands banging on the bar furiously as he moved on to deal with the next customers ailing for his attention.   
The Knights conversed, clad in their chainmail, swords by their sides. One, with a scar over his left eye remained silent, half-lidded gaze trailing after the body that had moved with such grace. The air about the character had him enraptured, and he found himself unable to quite steal his gaze from the spot where they had stood. Only when a pair of hands came clasping down onto his shoulders did he turn to his fellow brothers-in-arms. 

“No need to ail yourself with that commotion,” came Sanji’s urge, “it’ll only cause unwanted ruckus if we step in. We’re here to keep peace, remember?”   
The green haired Knight merely grumbled in reply, chugging down the remnants of his tanker. Amongst them, Luffy, the person the knights followed, was cackling and slamming his tanker down on the table as a hand came to slap the shoulder of Law, a dark-haired man with sharp features. Whatever had been said had clearly tickled their leader, but Zoro couldn’t bring himself to quite follow the story. His gaze glanced over their other peers, Chopper, Franky and Usopp. They were all so focused on only what was going on with themselves. Zoro couldn’t help but feel his gaze drawn back to the figure that had sauntered into the tavern. 

Rising to his feet, he grabbed his now-empty tanker, feet heavily clomping over to the bar. He raised his hand, and the innkeeper came over in a fluster, snatching the tanker from the side and filling it haphazardly. Zoro remained quiet, as he leant against the bar. Look gracing the Knights again, Sanji looked back, eyes rolling judgementally, “you’ll drink yourself to death.” 

“At least I won’t have to listen to your whining,” Zoro snapped back, huffing as he took a hold of his tanker once it was offered back to him. He brought it to his lips, remaining at the bar as he watched the bustling life within the main body of the tavern. The iron chandeliers hung low from the high ceiling, fire flickering away at the tip of candlesticks. He watched out for the figure, hoping they would show themselves again, if only for a second. 

There was a flash amongst the crowd, a flash of the colour they had been wearing – it was a deep royal blue, unmistakable. He wouldn’t easily forget how petite this character had been, and although the innkeeper had called them ‘sir’, it didn’t sit right with him. Although, he supposed that they were carrying an intricately carved bow with pristine arrows strapped to their back. He probably was getting caught in his own thoughts. Another hand clasped on his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze as Franky came to join him, “looking for the tyke, huh? He’s probably gone around the other side. Saw us and didn’t want trouble.” The blue haired male laughed heartily, as he urged the innkeeper to fill his tanker again. Zoro shrugged, “it’s strange. Why would he choose to wait in a tavern, of all places? He looked of Noble birth.” 

“Ever-wary, I see,” came Usopp’s interjection, as he pushed between the two to raise his own tanker at the innkeeper, “but Zoro’s right. Why would someone who appears to be of Noble birth come to a place like this? Only us Knights come because we keep the peace. Nobles would get squashed by the number of thugs in here. Scary.”  
“Maybe they have more guts than you, my friend,” Franky chuckled, wrapping an arm around Usopp’s shoulders and giving him a bear hug. Usopp grumbled, stealing his tanker back once it was full and slipping back off to join the others at the table. 

Before Zoro and Franky could continue their conversation, there was a loud crash, the sound of wood splintering underneath someone’s weight clattering around the tavern. All jeers and jesting ceased, and silence took over the place, hanging stiffly in the air as everyone waited with bated breath. The Knights rose to their feet, gathering together as they started to push through the crowd. 

“Move it, come on, out the way,” Franky called over everyone, as he towered over even the tallest of people. Zoro was at the forefront of the group along with Luffy, the others hanging back to ensure no one left unchecked. 

Once they managed to push through the main body of the crowd, they shifted into an open area of the tavern’s lobby. It was clear what had happened and there were many of the tables toppled and one other smashed underneath the weight of a burly man. He was tall, thick in muscle, and a hard man to beat – his name was Bellamy. The group around him quickly clawed for his body, dragging him to the safety of the crowd. Zoro moved out into the open, not caring for the vulnerability that it offered. He was faced with the petite character, their hands holding the small, fifteen-inch dagger. 

“Put it down,” he ordered. They did not comply, but seemingly relaxed, moving from their defensive position to merely let their arms hang at their sides. Nor did they speak, and the hood kept their features shadowed. Zoro grunted, stepping forward, “state your name.”   
“I have none to give,” they replied, after they stepped back, retaining the same amount of distance between themselves and him. Luffy came to join him at his side, brows furrowed, “why’d you beat Bellamy? He’s not a bad guy.” 

Silence had everyone caught, but still, this figure had everyone enraptured – whether that be by fear or intense curiosity. They refused to talk, body remaining oddly still – not even a twitch made their stance falter. Zoro frowned, lips pursed in a sneer as he snapped, “you should answer him.”   
By now the onlookers were cowering behind the Knights, glad, now, that they had been present the whole night. Had they not been around, this character might just have killed Bellamy. They were sure of it. 

More silence ensued, and Chopper inched forward, coming to stand by Zoro, the young boy’s hand coming to rest on the hilt of his sword. He was tall despite his age, with his hair curling around his neck like a main. If the boy hadn’t been stood on his feet and acting like a human, one might even misjudge him as a beast. His blue nose twitched, as he felt the figures gaze on him. It wasn’t a heavy feeling he thought he would get, but instead one that insisted he draw closer.   
He wanted to move forward and to join them, but Zoro lifted his arm to stop him, “what are you doing?” 

A pause, and soon the enamoured feeling left Chopper, causing the boy to shake his head and look between Zoro and Luffy quizzically, “Zoro? I-…”   
“What is wrong with your friend?” came the voice, it travelled from under the hood, light, gentle, soothing. There was no animosity. Chopper frowned, then backed away, moving to join Franky and Usopp. Zoro clicked his tongue, as Sanji joined him, the blonde motioning to the figure but directed his words at the others, “she’s no threat.”   
“She?” came the gruff drawl of the innkeeper. He shifted through the crowd, pushing past others to be at the forefront, ignoring the authority of the Knights around him, “that there ain’t no woman. That’s a bloke thinking he can do what he wants. Not in my pub, I say.” 

The intoxicated slurs of jeers and yells sounded around him in agreement, and he started to step up to the figure, barging past Sanji and Zoro in the process. The figure stood fast in their place, arms still by their side. 

Then, in a split second, the innkeeper was being thrown across the way, his body barrelling through the air before he slammed against the far back wall. With a sharp groan, the air was knocked from his body, and he slid down until he crashed onto some tables beneath, taking a buck’s head from the wall, also, on his way.   
At this, the Knights drew their swords, the crowds rushing to disperse. The figure had seemingly not moved, their hands still steadily by their side. 

“The innkeeper should learn to respect others,” they murmured, beginning to step towards the Knights. They all readied, swords raised. Zoro glared at the character, and in judging it was time to act, he lunged forward. In raising his sword, he brought it down upon the other, only half of his force behind it. This figure caught his blade with their dagger, pushing against it and forcing him back. Planting his foot sternly, he lunged against, thrusting the blade towards their gut, only to have them jump out of range.   
They moved with such grace, so smoothly, that Zoro didn’t know whether he was fighting for the sake of the peace he was trying to achieve, or whether to learn something more about this unknown entity. 

Then, the figure flung forward, foot planted between his two feet, body inches from his. Their height was smaller in comparison to his, something he realised as they reached up, a hand coming to take a hold of the cloth that covered his chainmail. He hadn’t time to shift, but he noticed how their touch was as light as air. They leaned close, hood brushing past his cheek as he felt their cool breath fan across his neck. They spoke as calmly as ever, tone almost like a lullaby, “I am not here to fight your kind.”   
As soon as their touch had appeared, it was gone. A blast of cold wind ransacked the tavern, engulfing the Knights, causing them to shield their eyes. The glass of the windows shattered, and the door to the entrance flung open. When the whistling of the gale-force wind stopped, the Knights looked about them. 

The entity was gone. 

“The hell was that?” Franky grumbled, gaining nothing but silence or shrugs from his fellow companions.   
Zoro took a moment, but finally replied, “there’s nothing else it could be.”  
Sanji hummed, sheathing his sword, and everyone else followed, “I hate to admit it, but Zoro is right. What else could that person have been but a Mage?”   
Law huffed, “I thought Mages were no more, not since the King had ordered their annihilation?”   
“Usopp, Franky,” Luffy chimed, “I want you to return to the palace, tell them what happened here.”   
“Yes, of course,” they chorused, beginning to leave. 

“Law, Chopper, stay and help Bellamy return to his home. Make sure he’s alright,” Luffy continued, as he folded his arms over his chest. The two nodded, moving outside to search for the man in question. Sanji waited expectantly, murmuring, “please tell me I have to search for the Mage.” He was almost gushing, yearning for that chance to see her again – if it was a her. 

Luffy shook his head, “you’re with me. We’re going to make sure this place is safe. Zoro, you look for her.” Zoro had nodded, as a shrill cry of dismay left Sanji’s throat.   
“Luffy, you realise that Zoro had no sense of direction at all. The woman could be in front of him and he’d go the opposite way! I’m better searching for her!” he yelled, and although he had a point about Zoro’s lack of directional skills, Luffy refused to let him be the one to search.   
“She spoke to him,” Luffy gestured to Zoro, “so maybe she will again.” 

It clicked in Sanji’s mind where Luffy was going with his idea, but still didn’t like it. It meant he was losing out on a chance to see a beautiful Mage lady. Zoro huffed, “I’ll search. Do you want me to attack?” 

“No, see if you can capture her,” Luffy said, nodding firmly, “I want to find out more about how she did those things. I didn’t even see her move! I thought it was pretty cool.”   
Sanji rolled his eyes, almost that they popped out of his skull, “Luffy…that’s not what you should be thinking about. She’s a Mage. Mages should be dead. That’s the order of the King.” 

“An unfortunate order at that,” came the distant voice of a Law, who appeared in the doorway to the tavern, “Bellamy is alright. He’s home.”   
“Thank you, Law,” Luffy mentioned, before chirping with a wide grin “you can return to your men if you need to, thanks for the drinks!” Law only huffed, turning on his heel and leaving thereafter. 

Then, the rest of the group dispersed, leaving Zoro to himself and somewhat baffled.


	2. Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro finds the Mage again, though this time she has something to ask of him and his fellow Knights. But, is it too much? Are the tales she speak of woven from lies and illusions? They can do nothing but believe and belief is lacking.

It had been days since the incident at the tavern, and the Knights had been met with nothing but uproar and a lack of answers. Of course, news travelled fast, and soon the respected leaders of the companies were called to speak before the King. Luffy and Law, as well as Kid, met with the King. All the while, their peers were to keep roaming the streets, their presence there to keep the streets peaceful. Every-so-often, a commander that stood at the King’s feet would pass by, sneering down on the Knights in disgust; although they were technically on the same side of the coin, their friendships were forged from falseness. The Knights did not like the new breed of warriors but had to keep their tongue-tied less they wanted to lose it.

 The current top commander happened to be a man named Akainu, who had succeeded a wonderful Knight named Sengoku. Even Luffy’s grandfather, Garp, had a distaste for the man, and he was another the King held at his side highly.

Nonetheless, the White Knights kept to themselves and allowed the Black Wings to keep to themselves. A horrible name, many thought, proposed by the King to instil fear into those who dare oppose them. That’s why many turned to the Knights for help. They were kind, fierce, courageous, and they made the people feel safe.

Back to the matter at hand – Zoro had been on the lookout for this Mage since that day, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of her. In his head, her voice lingered, cooing to him, the melodic tones ceasing to leave him. Her touch, he could still feel her hand clutching at the material on his shirt – there had been a desperation to her, an air of morbid fragility. There was a darkness that hung over her, and a light she was trying to protect. Even though it had been brief seconds she had whispered to him, he felt he knew of her troubles.

The Mage was on the run, seeking help.

Walking about the streets, the ground still swamped from the previous days of rain, Zoro looked up to the sky and was met with a cold grey. With the bleakness of the day came a dread, and the people stumbled through their routines with bated breath.

Apparently, the King was furious – whoever this Mage was, he wanted her, and he wanted her dead. But it felt wrong to hunt her down, to kill her. It didn’t sit right with the Knight, and as he came to a stand-still, a hand rested atop the hilt of his sword, he huffed quietly to himself about it.

Then that’s when he felt it. It was like a gentle breeze, caressing his back, guiding him to turn. He did, turning around in hopes of seeing _someone_. But there was no-one there. He pouted, brows furrowing in a brooding frown, as he was met with no interesting person. Just the usual, poor beggars and workers of the street. Zoro wished something had come of it, to see her. But he wondered if he was merely feeling what he wanted, and she really wasn’t there.

Shaking himself from this stupor, he let out a low growl, snapping inwardly, “pull yourself together. Find the girl and be done with it.” He trudged on, heavily, shoulders hunched as he forced away the want to find the girl for his own curiosity. He had to find her for the King, as much as he wished not to.

His sight trailed over the mounds of people bustling along in the street, children running with their sticks in hand, giggling, merchants carrying sacks on their back and others pulling a horse and cart. There were some women carrying baskets of fish, and others of clothes – each person was about to do their job, to continue their routine as normally as they could under the thundering rage of the King. They could feel his anger, and if any step out of line, no doubt they would succumb to it.

As he watched, intently, taking in each face, all the collective mundane colours, he felt his heart begin to ache. His eye widened, and his breath caught in his throat. Amongst the colours, the royal blue moved among them, and the hooded figure was stood, waiting. Pausing in his movements, Zoro merely kept his gaze on the shadows underneath the hood, wishing to see the features beneath. As he watched with bated breath, the royal blue cloaked figure began to turn, cape billowing out behind her. In her hands, she held her Bow. She was beginning to walk away from him, and Zoro couldn’t let that happen.

Moving through the crowd, feet picking up, Zoro rushed after the girl. She was deft, agile, and interweaved through the people with ease, shifting towards one of the smaller alleys. She lingered at the mouth of it, hood turning to show she was fully expecting him to follow. She did not account for his speed.

Before she could shoot into the ally, Zoro’s hand clasped around her upper arm, and he dragged her into the secluded area. He proceeded to lead her further away from the bustling streets, and towards where the harbour was. Even if it was only a river, the body of it was so wide it could look like a vast lake. At this time, surely there would be fish merchants, and Zoro took a sharp turn to the left. This was a dead-end, and although he had intended to lead her to the harbour, this was the amount of privacy he needed.

Roughly, he pushed her into the dead-end, before he was on her again, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a little. The hood remained up. Snapping, he sent the figure a glare, “who the hell are you?”

She didn’t reply, and in an instant, he was ripping the hood down. The lack of hood revealed a delicate featured woman, plump lips a pale pink against her light tan skin. Framing her face were layers of lilac wavy hair, the length ending at her chin. But, what enraptured him the most were her eyes. The deepest shade of brown he had ever seen, and there were golden flecks scattered among the hue. They were round, soft and the lashes were long, only adding to the beauty. Zoro could only gape, mouth parted slightly, as he attempted to formulate a coherent utterance.

The girl was breathing heavily, eyes wide and doe-like, scared. A tremble lavished her lips, as tears began to well in her eyes – despite the calmness that had once been exuded from her, this girl was clearly young, inexperienced and afraid.

“Who… who are you?” he asked, after a while, grip lessening on her, the glare fading. The girl bit back her tears, forcing a fearless façade onto her face, “if you are to kill me, do it. It would, no doubt, please the bastard you call King.” In her tone, there was a deep loathing, one that did not match this girl – but then, the King had hurt many, and it would come as no surprise to find one or two that held him in contempt.

Zoro shook his head, glare returning, as he chided, tone considerably softer than before, “I’m not going to do that.”

The girl watched him, then her palm glided across his chest – her featherlight touch sent shivers up his spine, and a gentle breeze filled the ally, “do you wish for peace?”   
“It is the sole duty to keep it as a Knight,” he replied.

“Then you must keep it at all cost,” she took a hold of his hand, “the King is not who he says he is. As a Knight, I ask that you help me keep the peace of this country before it is too late.”

Zoro nodded, quiet until she let go of his hand. A smile grew on her lips, wary but true, as her gloved hands pulled the hood back up and low over her eyes. She whispered, “I will be seeing you, good Knight, in good time.”

The gentle breeze grew stronger for a moment, and then Zoro could feel her hands leaving him before her presence was gone completely. It was so quick, like last time, and he was left feeling somewhat empty. He hadn’t even been able to reply to her words, not even to agree.

He heaved a breathy sigh, making a mental note to find the others and relay what he had found out.

 -

It was hours later, and the green-haired Knight was traipsing into the local tavern – a different one, this time, with no unknown woman and the windows intact. It was strange, to think that looking at her caused him to falter – he was completely enamoured by her, caught up in everything she was. He had never been affected by women, not in all his years of being in the public eye as a protector; Sanji would loathe to think that he was gaining some attention, but Zoro was wary of it. He wasn’t like Sanji, someone who would fall to his knees just to be stepped on by a woman. Nor was he like the rest of his fellow Knights, an ease with the ladies but able to cope.

Zoro was inexperienced, at best, and a little unnerved by the feeling this girl stirred within him. There wasn’t enough time for him to mull this over, as he entered the tavern and was faced with Franky. The taller male pulled him to the round table, laughing heartily, as he urged Luffy and Law to continue whatever they had been saying prior to Zoro’s arrival.

“Yeah. The King was flipping out, he wanted to know if we knew where the girl was!” Luffy exclaimed, “but I said we didn’t, so… he got even angrier after that. Haha, I just let him yell. I got hungry so that’s all I could think about. I didn’t catch the rest of what he was saying.”

Law clicked his tongue, shaking his head before sighing defeatedly, “Luffy, you are an idiot. The King demanded we search for the girl. He said that she is an enemy to the Kingdom and threatens the peace we have here. He wants us to find her then bring her back to him.”

“Then what?” Zoro asked, somewhat defensively, which caused Usopp and Chopper to raise their eyebrows at him. He huffed, arms folding over his chest as he watched Law critically. In response, Law brought a hand to cover his eyes, seemingly tired, “he wants to publicly execute her. Make an example for everyone to see.”   
Sanji interjected before Zoro could, “did he give a reason? I know we think she’s a Mage, but we can’t exactly prove that. Is this what we do now? Hunt down innocent people and hand them over to be slaughtered?”

Franky managed to add his point in, too, tone gruff, “how do we know if she’s innocent or not? I know she beat up Bellamy, but she didn’t kill him. She also seemed to take an interest in Zoro that night at the tavern, too-… on that note, what did she say to you?”

Everyone was watching him, now, expectantly, and Zoro merely shrugged. A second passed, and Chopper spoke up, “she didn’t make me feel threatened… I don’t think she’s bad.”

“Don’t be naïve, Chopper,” Law chided, “that can get you killed.”

“No, Chopper’s right. She wasn’t there to threaten us,” Zoro spoke, calmly, hushed, “she said she wasn’t there to fight our kind. Then… she found me again, a few hours ago.”   
Sanji’s jaw dropped, before fury took a hold of his eyes, “what did you do to her? Did you hurt her?”   
“Do you take me for a fool? No, of course not. She told me the King wasn’t everything he said he was,” he paused, “I hate that I agree with Sanji, but is this what we’re going to lower ourselves to? Murdering a Mage just because she’s a Mage. The King is threatened by her. But she posed no threat to me…”

“And?” Luffy urged, almost excitedly. Zoro huffed, wiping a hand down his features, eyes glancing about the tavern for any lurking Black Wings. Leaning forward, closer to the group over the table, he continued, “she told me that she needed our help.”

“Rebellion?” Law questioned, and Zoro nodded cautiously – yes, it seemed that what she had been implying. Law shook his head, then ducked it, “someone will have to stay behind, feed you information if you were to join this Mage.”   
Usopp murmured, finding his voice, trembling a little, “does that mean we’re going to see what she’s got planned? Can we even trust her?”   
Luffy’s gaze rose, and he wore a grin so wide that it almost split his features.

Everyone turned to look, and there she stood, clad in her royal blue cloak, Bow nestled on her back. Her tone was soft, and she murmured, “fear is a fickle being, Usopp, to let it drive your thoughts will be your undoing.” From under her hood, she cast her gaze to Zoro, as her hand rested atop his shoulder, “I knew you were a true Knight.”

“My lady, we are all true Knights around this table,” Sanji murmured, moving to take her hand. However, she shifted away from him, stealing his chance at placing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand like a true gentleman. The rest of the Knights chuckled, as Franky shifted from his seat to offer it to her, “thank you, Franky.”

Zoro shot her a quizzical look, brows twitching as she peered over at him, “do you really think I would walk up to strangers without learning a little about them first? Zoro, that would have been the death of me.”   
Even though he remained silent, it seemed she could understand what he was thinking.

“So, you’re the Mage,” Luffy chirped, “and you need our help.” With a gentle smile taking over her shadowed lips, the Mage nodded, “that is how it stands, I am hoping you are willing to take me up on my offer. I have others waiting.”

“Others? What others?” Law quizzed, and she rose her hand to quell his growing thoughts. Softly, she murmured, “others that are willing to fight. The city is in disarray, even if you don’t think it is. The King is willing to slaughter more and more people just to keep himself in power. He fears the rise of the new King.”   
The Knights frowned in unison, sceptical looks coming about their features.   
“New King?” Franky repeated, and the others were beginning to lack confidence over her story. Quickly, to regain their confidence, she continued, “it is said that there is a sword of great power, only the one worthy of being King can pull it from the stone it is in – I believe that the new King is out there, and King Jirou knows this. He has killed even those he cares for to get to his station… he will not stand to be threatened by this rising legend.”

“How do you even know this sword exists?” Usopp asked, head resting in the palm of his hand. The Mage sighed, “would you all stop giving me critical gazes and just trust my knowledge? I know the truths, I know of the prophecies. I have been sent to get help by the Great Tanaka-…”

“Tanaka? The nice old Mage lady from the tower?” Franky asked, “why didn’t you just say she sent you?”   
Luffy giggled, “she sounds pretty fun to me, she sent you to get us?”

“Yes, and yes,” the young Mage mumbled against the voices of the men around the table, shrinking a little, “so are you going to come and help me or not?”   
Zoro nodded, and Luffy did also – it seemed they were all on board for helping her out, and Law added, “I wish you luck in your endeavour, Mage, but take care of these Knights. I’ll remain wary, and if there any changes within the Kingdom I’ll be sure to inform you.”

She nodded her head in thanks, and Law rose to leave. Even though she had thought this would have been a hard task to complete, it seemed that it hadn’t been. The White Knights seemed eager to wage into rebellion, even though they had sworn their loyalty to the King. It was something she was thankful for, let that be known. The Knights began to rise to their feet, and Franky folded his arms over his chest, a look of content on his features, “I guess we’re following the Mage, then?”

Luffy nodded, “yes, we’re following the Mage.” Usopp and Chopper had already begun to leave, intending to the horses ready and waiting – Franky said he was going to get some things for travel, and asked Sanji for his aid; Luffy tagged along after mentioning to meet at the south side gate to leave the capital. Zoro was left to watch the Mage.

It was quiet between the two, his back to her briefly, as he watched his companions leave. They had until dusk.

With his curiosity returning, Zoro turned to the girl, who had returned to being seated. His gaze was narrow, critical, but soft – she seemed to lack whatever confidence she had had with him. The others were only trying to ensure she was being truthful, they hadn’t meant to make her confidence wain. He sat with her, arms leaning on the table as he leant forward, “don’t let their questioning get to you. It’s how they are.”

“They do not believe me.”

He felt his heart clench, but despite the grimace on his face, he didn’t tell her otherwise. What was he supposed to say to her? Of course, many had heard of the ‘New King’ prophecy, but many didn’t believe that it could be true. A magical sword that could choose a worthy successor to the throne? It just didn’t make sense. No unknown person could step up to be King, it was left to the Royal bloodline.

“You do not believe me.”

“…you’re talking about a magical sword that chooses a king. I’m not one that believes in fairy tales.” He chided, offering her a sceptical look. She remained silent, hood hovering over her gaze. Her hands were splayed over the table but gradually drew into fists, knuckles going white with the tension drawing over her skin.   
“They are not fairy tales, Knight,” she snapped, “they are tales of truth.”   
“If they’re so true then why has this sword never been seen? Why has the King always been from the same bloodline?” he asked, leaning back into his seat with his arms across his chest.   
“…I have seen the sword for myself, and I know that my word is not enough, but it is all that I have to offer you,” she spoke, once she pressed her palms to the table again, becoming relaxed, calm.

“Let’s not get mixed up,” he spoke, sternly, “we will help you. But some of us you can’t win over with stories.”   
“For the last time, _they are not stories,_ ” she urged, shifting her gaze to look at him. He could see her features now, from how close she had leant towards him. A smirk drew across his lips, and he searched her eyes as he had done before. Within them, there was a fierce honesty, and that was enough for him. He closed his eye, and took a deep breath, “alright, I believe you.”

The Mage watched him, and her fierce gaze faltered, eyes fluttering before it fell from him – she heaved a sigh, then interlinked her hands together. There was a silence held between the two, and then she was peering up to Zoro again. She focused on his features, taking in how wary he looked, yet how handsome; it wasn’t befitting of her to swoon, but there was something to him she couldn’t quite put her finger on – an air to him that had caught her eye. Then she was reaching out, fingertips wanting to grace the scar over his eye, only to have him catch her hand before she could do so. Quickly, she snatched her hand back, cradling it as shame overtook her features, “my apologies – I should not have done that.”

He was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! I know its been... so long since I have written anything at all but I finally came and did something. Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> \- Sunny


	3. Three is a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mage must find her dear friend and Zoro ends up somewhere he'd rather not be seen.

The silence that Zoro had kept between them lasted for a while. The Mage simply fiddled with the hem of her sleeves, eyes watching as her fingers deftly danced over the fabric. She could tell he wasn' best pleased with her actions and, in all honesty, she did not know what had compelled her to do such a thing. Yet, she had and, thus, she felt the need to try and ease the tension that had so tightly weaved itself into their atmosphere.

“…how did you gain the scar?” she asked, timidly. He watched her closely, as her head ducked further when he did not reply. He was taking a deep breath, before decidedly replying quietly, “it doesn’t matter how I got it.”

“Hm,” she nodded, then rose to her feet, patting herself down before taking a hold of her things. She knew better than to press something that one wished to remain quiet about.

Zoro followed, although less sure, and he hummed, “where are you going?”   
“I have to find someone before I leave,” she whispered, “you can join me on my errand if you wish.” He gave her a firm nod, straightening himself up, and resting his hand over the hilt of his sword.

-

The two had left, Zoro following her, somewhat blindly, through the bustling streets. She moved with grace, something that he still was mesmerised by. After a few moments of simply walking, ducking between groups and avoiding the Black Wings, both she and Zoro ducked into a side street. It was heavily laden with beggars, darkened from the high walls and a stench that stuck in the back of their throats.   
“Where are we going?” he asked, eyes casting behind him to ensure they were not being followed. Then, when happy, he found himself looking at only her again. He frowned, then forced his gaze away, as she replied, looking over her shoulder, “to collect a dear friend. Her name is Nami. She is another who wields magic.”   
“And this Nami, why hasn’t she been with you from the start?” he pondered, brows furrowing deeper. The Mage grimaced, “on the way here we were attacked by thugs. She and I got separated.”

“Right,” he murmured, as they soon turned towards red-painted doors. Zoro knew where they were and wished to turn back. They had arrived at the brothel. He gestured, bashfully, yet with some reflection of annoyance within his features, “a brothel? Really? She hid in a brothel?”   
“The perfect place, really,” the Mage smirked, “she is very easy on the eyes and kind, but she can take your money pouch without you realising. Many rich men will come here, they will take whatever they want and pay very little in return. Rich men with rich pouches. Why be anywhere else, when she can be here? Taking from the rich.”   
“So, she’s a thief.” He stated, stoically. She tutted in response, “ _thief_ is a very harsh term to use. She’s merely giving what she can to the poor… and she classes as poor.”

“Oh, that clearly makes it alright then,” he muttered, as the Mage chuckled into her palm. She offered a soft, “it is a habit she gained from childhood. She truly has a heart of gold, though, the best treasure any one person could possess.”

“Do you always speak like…” he drawled off, unable to let himself finish, as he was sure his tone would be too rude. The Mage turned to peek at him, eyebrow raised, and lips curled into a smirk, “like what, Knight?”   
He forced his gaze away, pink tinting his cheeks as he tried his best to seem unfazed by her look, “you always speak like you’re royalty. Is there something about you that the rest of us Knights should know?”   
The Mage shook her head, “my past is of no relevance, and there is not much that I can remember about it anyway.”

Zoro hummed, growing withdrawn, his thoughts catching him momentarily, “that’s a shame.”

“It would be,” she started, as she banged on the rouge door three times, solidly, “but I have no time to get caught up in what I have lost. I am trying to focus on what I can gain – which is, for the moment, some allies.”

Zoro felt a smirk draw along his lips, and he mumbled, quietly, “you’ve certainly found some. My captain, once his mind is made up, won’t go back on his word. You’ll have him by your side from now on. He’ll also start to call you friend and never leave you alone, so there’s that too.”   
“Sounds nice,” she giggled before her tone softened and a saddened contentedness overcame her features, “I do not have many of those.”   
  
It came as no surprise, as much as it sounded rude, but Zoro could understand why her connections to others would be limited. She was in hiding and she was needing to remain cautious – to befriend anyone would surely cause her some problems and inherently lead to betrayal somewhere down the line. He presumed her people could not let themselves succumb to that. Nor would he want them to. Even though he and his fellow Knights had grown up in the Kingdom of Mila and under the rule of King Jirou, the persecution Mages had gone through in the past years had never settled right with any White Knight. It was only the Black Wings that seemed to chase them down with ease and willingness.

Alas, Zoro had been a little too young to fully remember when the persecution of the Mages had started, as he had only become a Knight in his mid-teens. As the doors to the brothel opened, Zoro was snatched from his thoughts as a sultry tone found his ears, “ah, if it isn’t… hmm, Mage. Who is this?”

She was quick to answer, body moving between Zoro and the woman – he had to admit, she was probably one of the most beautiful women any man or woman could lay their eyes on. He would be lying if he said otherwise, but he was seemingly unaffected by her looks, as everyone behind him who passed by froze in their spot, turned like stone before this woman’s beauty. The Mage smiled, warmly, cheeks hazed with pink, but retaining her wits likewise with Zoro, “a White Knight. His name is Zoro. He and his fellow Knights are to join me in my endeavours. I have come for Nami, is she still here?”

The woman smiled, and nodded, hands resting on her hips lazily, as she turned, motioning for the two to follow her in, “of course, she’s been wonderful. It would also be against this Brothel’s custom to turn away a woman in need. Especially when she has such light fingers – the men that come here leave without their money pouches but won’t complain to the Black Wings simply because being here would tarnish their good name.”   
A smirk laced itself into the woman’s lips, as the Mage replied, “Nami is certainly a good pickpocket. I am glad that she has been able to help you tackle the corrupt Nobles of this city.”   
“Well, when she told me you and Tanaka were planning a rebellion once you found the new King, I couldn’t help but become intrigued – it seems we have a common goal,” the woman drawled, eyes closing briefly, “we both wish the king to be thrown from his throne and someone much better to take his place. Have you found the new King yet?”

“I have a feeling,” the Mage spoke, and this line of conversation had Zoro intrigued, “is there anywhere we can speak privately?” Zoro frowned, and as the two ladies began to leave for a more private place, the taller woman rose a hand and urged him to stay behind, “sorry, Knight, but there are no men allowed beyond this point.”   
The Mage offered a soft smile, “this might look like a brothel on the outside, but Hancock, here, and her women are trained warriors. This group has no men present, and they do not allow them to be a distraction for them either. Back where they were from originally, they killed any man that wandered onto their land. Be careful.” The Mage then smirked, before moving past a rouge cloth hanging between the doorframe. Zoro was left to himself and casting his gaze among strong-looking women, he realised that they had started to surround him.

They took turns to ask, “so, you are with the Mage?” He nodded, folding his arms over his chest and closing his eye, as he leant against the wall.   
“What do you think of the Mage? She’s pretty, isn’t she?” he sputtered in response, and before he had a chance to snap that his mind had never wandered there, a voice sounded out.   
  
“C’mon ladies, leave the Knight alone,” there was a mischievous smirk in the tone, “he’s here on business, clearly.”

Zoro followed the voice, and it landed on a carved staircase leading onto the next level. The owner was at the top, arms folded under her breasts to accentuate them – nice ploy, he supposed, most men would lose a gallon of blood at the mere sight of her. Well, he supposed many would at any of the women here.

He shook his head, watching as the woman moved down the stairs, hips swaying with grace, a hand resting upon one as she walked. Her hair was long, waves lavishly falling over her shoulders, as the rest framed her face in a side fringe. Her eyes were a mellow brown, soft but playful, and she had a tattoo upon her shoulder. Her attire was a white, off the shoulder tunic, the lower part of it splitting at her hips and letting the cloth hang at the front and back of her. Her legs were bare, and she had tan leather boots ending at her knees. The white of her tunic was accented with intricate details of gold and royal blue. Zoro guessed that this woman was Nami. Call it gut instinct.

She came to stand before him, extending her hand in greeting, a forced grin upon her features as she watched him intently – it seemed her gaze was watching for an opening so that she might reach to his pouch and steal it. He did not take her hand, narrowed eye remaining on her rigidly. She pouted, “Is that how you greet a lady?”   
“You’re no lady,” he muttered, moving away from her. She clenched her fists, moving after him, only to slap him up-side the head. Recoiling back from the contact, Zoro sent her a glare, yelling, “what the heck was that for?”

“How dare you say I’m not a lady! I’ll have you know that-…”

“Nami? What is going on?”

“Mage. Keep your thief friend under control! She just slapped me!” Zoro chided, huffily, as Nami moved towards the Mage. She whined, “he said I wasn’t a lady! He insulted me.”

The women from the Amazon Lily brothel all nodded, and the Mage chuckled, “he meant no harm by it, but, dear Knight, know that my friend truly is a lady. She’s my lady.”   
  
Nami nodded her head firmly, sticking her tongue out at Zoro before Hancock appeared before them all, “Mage, you will have our assistance when the time comes to fight. My warriors will be more than happy to fight for your cause.”   
The Mage lowered her head in thanks, then gestured for Zoro to lead the way out; he began to, and Nami hooked arms with the Mage as the two followed behind him. He huffed, mostly because he thought three was a crowd; this Nami character might be a friend of the Mage’s, but it didn’t mean he had to be overly fond of her. She was a thief, to begin with, and she had a temper of a bull. The Knight made a mental note to keep himself from starting another argument with her.

-

Soon, the group had left the brothel and behind them the beauty that was Boa Hancock. Both the Mage and Nami were in awe of the lady, but Zoro kept to himself. He only spoke out loud to instruct them to get to the southern gate, as it was coming close to dusk. The Mage nodded, smiling warmly from under her hood, and Zoro almost matched it. He stopped himself, however, and then further furrowed his brows. The Mage tilted her head in wonder at this, and Nami merely giggled, “so, these Knights, who are they? Can we trust them?”

“Of course,” the Mage replied, her tone sure and filled with confidence, “they are of true heart. They want what is best for this Kingdom and its people. Their Captain took barely any convincing to join the cause. Some scoffed at the thought of a new King, but I know they will come around. There is a new King. I know it. I have felt it.”   
“Yeah, yeah, you’ve said a million times,” Nami chided, gently, rolling her eyes fondly.

“ _And from the stone, he drew the sword, the great Excalibur, and it shone with great, warm intensity – the New King had been chosen-…”_ the two chorused, together, and quietly so that onlookers could not hear. Zoro could, and he cut them off by muttering, “say that around here and someone will call the Black Wings. Keep your mouths shut if you want to get out of the city alive.”   
“Well, he’s touchy,” Nami snapped, clipped, only to have the Mage nudge her. She replied, “he is not so certain of the prophecy.”

“It’s not that,” he started, only to be cut off. Nami chirped harshly, almost in disbelief that anyone couldn’t believe her friend, “you do realise that you’re in the presence of one of the only Mages that has ever seen this sword. Even she tried to pull it out of the stone and it didn’t choose her! Which just proves that roy- oof...”

The Mage elbowed Nami in the gut, offering Zoro a strained smile, eyes flashing with the hope that he’d not put two and two together. He looked back at the two from over his shoulder and then frowned deeply, mostly in thought.  
He took a breath, asking, “Mage. What is your name?” She had always managed to avoid the question or manipulate her answer so that he was left with less than he started with.

“…Mage…”

“No, it isn’t,” he snapped, as they were soon nearing the southern gate – in all honesty, the Mage had guided them there, as Zoro had nearly taken them the wrong way twice. But he didn’t realise, and he seemed focused on one thing, “you can’t have been called Mage. That’s not how it works.”

Haphazardly, the Mage pushed past him, yanking Nami along and chirping, “look, there is the rest! They even have Chryssie!”

Zoro followed her, gaze puzzled but annoyed, before he mouthed, “who the hell is Chryssie?”   
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really hope this is well received as I did enjoy writing this, but please be patient with me! I am a university student and will get to these writings as often as my schedule allows me. Enjoy and please don't hesitate to get in touch if you have any helpful criticism! <3


End file.
